


Ulterior Motive

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kubota finds something that holds his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior Motive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thuvia ptarth (thuviaptarth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thuviaptarth/gifts).



Tokito holds Kubota's interest when nothing else does. Every game, every dare, every threat loses flavor after so many repetitions, so much exposure. He's had Tokito for six months, and he still doesn't know what Tokito will do from one moment to the next.

His fascinating stray.

"Are you mad?" he asks. "Do you like it?" He honestly doesn't know. He's good at reading people, it's kept him alive, but Tokito himself doesn't know what he's hiding.

Tokito tells the truth, but Tokito's forgotten how to lie. If he ever knew.

Kubota could happily ponder such questions for years.


End file.
